Bella Morte
by kelsi106
Summary: 60 years ago after the Cullen's left a lot has happened. Bella became Death's sister through an experiment and lost her humanity. Charlie died. Jacob imprinted on Bella. Bella married Jacob and had his kids. Jacob died and Bella went to hell for a vacation. Now 60 years later and the Cullen's return. Will Bella ever forgive the Cullen's? Will she and Edward ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **(60 years after the Cullen's left)**_

 **Bella POV**

Normally I wouldn't be caught dead at THE meadow much less step foot there, Unfortunately this is where my ex-boyfriend is coming tonight. Bloodsucking piece of shit! I guess I should tell you a bit more so you could figure out what I mean.

Well 60 years ago I had my heart broken by my ex-boyfriend named Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Edward is not like normal humans but then again neither am I, not anymore.

Edward is a vampire, a cold one to be exact. We have been through a lot together, from a psycho trio of nomads to the 'human' vampire relationship. We were together for a year now until my eighteenth birthday when I got a paper cut and Jasper lost control and attacked me.

The next week Edward takes me into the woods and tells me he is done pretending to be something he is not, that he never loved me and that I am not good enough for him. Then he along with his family left.

Not long after he left me in the woods Victoria took me. Since Edward killed her mate she figured she'd kill his, an eye for an eye. But here is the irony, Alice killed James not Edward he was too busy preventing me from turning by sucking the venom out. Also I can't be his mate he left me, besides he told me he never loved me. When I told her this did she listen? Um... let me think? No! So for three years I was tortured by vampires and experimented on by humans who wished to be turned and were sworn to secrecy. Not even the Volturi knew of them/ They injected me with werewolf DNA and two different sets of vampire DNA. First they injected me with the ancient old vampire blood from a vampire named Apakyjia. After the blood was in my system the fucker snapped my neck!

When I woke up I was so damn thirsty I drained the bastard who snapped my neck dry, resulting in being starved and beaten for a week for punishment.

The next thing they injected me with cold one venom and left me burning in my cell for three days. The last thing they managed to inject in me before the pack rescued me was the blood of the Angel of death whom I found out was captured and imprisoned for 150 years before he was 'expired'.

I got quick a bit of abilities from each creature. From the werewolf gene I got the ability to shift into a 5 foot 300 pound Arctic White wolf. I have enhanced wolf senses, I can shift at will and I am an Alpha in my own right.

From the vampire blood of Apakyjia I am stronger than a cold one, with both the blood and venom of a vampire and wolf I would daresay my strength, speed and senses I am the most powerful in the supernatural world. I also have complete control over minds both mortal and immortal. I can read minds like Aro by touch or by distance like Edward but I have an on and off switch so I don't go bats hit insane like Aro or get arrogant like Edward. I can erase or create false memories, create illusions and can control minds by using compulsion. I can also shield myself and others minds, not to mention I have telekinesis.

From my AOD (Angel of Death) DNA I have a strong connection to Death even if he is dead. I also have pitch black wings. I can raise and control the dead. I know when people die. Unfortunately I don't know when people I love die but I will be able to feel it. I have control over shadows and I have an unlimited amount of Scythes I can see and sense souls and their sins. I am immortal, I can walk in the sun and never sparkle or burst into flames. I can eat human food but I need blood at least once a day.

All in all I changed and sometimes I wonder if it's for the better or worse. But believe it or not the changes did not stop there. In fact sometimes I wish for the simple times before the supernatural and I curse moving to Forks. Before it will get better for me I will curse my choice at least eight times a day. Such is the stressful ever-changing life of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After three long years of losing hope of being found the LaPush pack led by Jacob found me. Apparently during my first shift the wolf I heard in my head was Jacob, but I was too delirious from the pain to recognize him. Every time I shifted I accidently let them see what was happening to me which led them to me.

When I saw Jacob it was like I was reborn, the world shifted, I felt like it wasn't gravity holding me in place it was him. After the place was torched those responsible killed and the research was destroyed I stayed with the pack for about a month before I had to leave.

I had to leave for two reasons. First, because with me and Sam being Alphas I have to fight the urge to challenge him. Hell three wolves have already split from his pack for mine. Jacob who is not only my imprint but I am his. We are the first double imprint since Taha Aki!

Leah Clearwater was next to leave Sam's pack for mine. Leah was tired of being the only female shifter in a pack of men and seeing Sam her ex- fiancé with her cousin Emily his imprint all the time hurt. It was bad enough she had to see them together in person, but once shifted she has to see them through the pack mind and can feel how he feels about her as well which sucks.

Finally Seth Clearwater joined as well since his sister Leah left and did not want to separate from her. Besides he never liked Sam anyway and since he actually likes me and trusts me not to be another Sam he joined us.

Jacob is the Alpha male to my Alpha female, if I can't make a decision he helps me if I am incapacitated he step in to take my place until I can. Leah is my beta, if something happens to Jacob and he can't fill the role she will and lastly Seth is our omega, he calms us all and as the youngest and submissive we take care of him. Jacob, Leah and I are all dominant wolves so we can take care of ourselves and we trust each other too much to challenge each other.

The second reason I had to leave was because after I was rescued I found out Charlie died two years ago from a heart attack. He was so stressed trying to find me that he didn't take care of himself and his heart in particular that it gave out on him.

Sadly I missed the funeral as well. When I was found I had to tell the lawyer of his estate why I was late to finalize and execute his will and estate, I was captured by psycho's for three years.

I found out Charlie left me everything, his house, his savings, his stocks and interests and a legacy I never knew about. Apparently my dad was a retired supernatural hunter. After reading all fifteen of his journals I learned vampires, wolves and angels weren't the only things out there. So I took it upon myself to pick up where he left off and became a hunter.

I trained with my pack, we learned many skills to help with the trade. We learned as many types of fighting styles as we could, we learned how to shoot with any type of gun. We learned how to hack, steal, picklock and talk to someone persuasively, we learned how to fix cars and steal them and we became fluent in Spanish, Russian, Latin, French and Italian.

After we left the pack (who also took up hunting with me) and I began to build ourselves a reputation. We became known as the four horseman. Jacob became Conquest for his taking trophies from his kills and leaving a calling card of an Aztec coin represented the conquest over the Aztecs such as his conquest over his kills.

Leah became Pestilence for her preference of using different poisons in all of her kills as well as leaving a calling card of a different poisonous plant than she used on her kills.

Seth became War for his battle rage during battle and his calling card which is a gauntlet which he always left behind with his kills, where he get them all I will never know and never will.

As for me? I became known as Death, for death is my silent companion, his blood flows through my veins. Not to mention my calling card is one of my many Grim Reaper Scythes stuck in the ground next to the bodies of my kills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four years later Jake and I got married it was the happiest day of my life, all of our friends came. Angela Cheney and her husband Ben, Jessica Newton and her husband Mike, Tyler Crowley, the Pack and their imprints, Seth and Leah, my mother and her husband Phil and my two half-siblings Dean and Same **(A.N: sorry I couldn't resist! It is a supernatural crossover after all)** and the Angel of Death himself came though only I could see him since he was the self-proclaimed best man.

I was a beautiful ceremony and an even better reception I must have danced all night. We had a three week honeymoon in the Caribbean. When we returned to my shock I found out I was pregnant. When I asked Death how it was possible since I thought I couldn't get pregnant, he just told me I am able to give birth to a human child but he will stop aging if he phases if he inherited that gene from his father.

Nine months late little Christopher Charles Black was born. He was perfect as soon I held him he had me wrapped around his little fingers. The pack and I agreed to put off hunting until Chris is at least thirteen years old though he will be told about our world. We named Leah and Seth his god parents as well as Death although since only I can see him we agreed he could be his protector.

Life was peaceful bar the sleepless nights and boredom from not hunting but we managed. Until two years later I felt my mother's and Phil's die in a car accident. That was the first time I felt someone I love die and I was a wreck for a week after I felt it but after the funeral was worse. I tried to describe it to Jacob after the funeral and I couldn't even begin to explain it to him it was so intense. I prayed I would never feel it again though I knew otherwise.

Another four years passed when I felt another loved one pass. Chris was six and knew all about the supernatural and our roles in it. He knew what his father and I are and his godparent as well. He took it in stride. He was even able to see Death. He wanted to learn as much as possible so Jacob taught him how to fight or as much as a six year old can while I taught him about the supernatural world and as many languages as his six year old mentality can handle.

Chris looks so much like Jake but acts like a perfect blend of both me and my husband it's crazy, he has Jake's midnight black silky smooth hair, russet colored skin and his nose. He has my eyes though for all he looks like my husband he has my eyes and my chin. Chris also inherited his father's sarcasm, humor and love for cars and from me he has my brains thank god, he has my compassion and wit and my love for weapons and books. Unfortunately he inherited our temper and impatience.

I was in the middle of cooking hot dogs and fries for dinner when I felt it. It was Bill he was dead! When I called Jake and told him I think it was the first time since he rescued me that I had seen him cry. After the funeral we decided it was time to move back to Forks to be near the rest of our family.

We moved into my dad's house it was perfect and already paid for. It has two bedrooms a master bedroom and a guest bedroom. Jake and I claimed the master bedroom while Christopher turned the guest room into his bedroom. We had one bathroom, a fully stocked kitchen courtesy of Leah, a dining room complete with a wet bar.

The living room with my dad's old flat screen TV and an Xbox 360. In the basement is the laundry room and a secret passageway I had no idea about until Chris went exploring.

Behind a painting of Grandma Swan is a button when pushing opens a secret stairway to an underground training room and armory fully stocked for our hunting needs where we put our weapons in. We had a three door garage for my black 1973 Chevy impala and Jacob's rabbit as well as our bikes.

Soon enough we got on with our lives with Christopher soaking up knowledge like a sponge and us keeping tabs on the Volturi and demonic activity and going out for drinks with friends. Seven years later my son was attacked by a human drinking cold one. I managed to stop the change by sucking out the venom but he was still dying I could feel it. There is nothing worse than outliving your child. So despite death's pleas I made a deal with the crossroads demon and Christopher was saved. Unfortunately I was sent to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hell was horrible!

It was freezing, whoever thought hell was all fire and brimstone were full of shit and needed their head examined! There was nothing but cold and darkness, the air was filled with the stench of blood and the sound of tortured screams.

I was naked and had chains hooked into my flesh holding me up. I was whipped and beaten every day. I was given the choice to torture the souls down there or be tortured.

Every day for 20 years I refused because not only would it blacken my already dark soul but as Death's sister I could feel all of the soul's death and their pain as if it were my own. Doing so myself would be worse.

But I eventually gave in and I have never hated myself more than I did when I gave up in a moment of weakness after too many beatings and being surrounded by all those souls in agony on top of my own I couldn't take it and would have done anything to make it stop.

Four hundred souls were tortured by my hand. It was bad enough I could feel their pain but sadly I started to enjoy it after a while. I don't know how long I was down there for before Death pulled me out but above it was a year.

My son would be 13 years old now, meaning we can hunt again. Death knew about what happened down there like always he was with me. Due to our mental link he kept me as sane as he could down there by talking to me about home. What my husband was up to and how my son was and that they were okay and couldn't wait to see me again. Thanks to my brother Death I was never alone down there, well as alone as I can be in hell.

When I returned home I found out Chris was in middle school and already knows about our hunting pact so while I was gone Sam and Emily watched Chris while the three horseman looked for a way to free me despite Chris telling them Death would get me out.

After a wonderful reunion life went on despite the occasional nightmares life was good. I spent time with my family and friends as well as went hunting when I was ready to face the monsters out there again after me trip to hell.

Everything was fine until the day our happy lives were destroyed. We were working on a case of a cult dedicated to the death of the four horseman (Jacob, Leah, Seth and I) when we were ambushed outside Seattle by said cult. No matter how many we killed more took their place it was like a damn hydra cut off one head two more would grow back! Unfortunately my husband was killed from protecting me a habit even if I am virtually indestructible. I can only be killed if someone kills the werewolf, vampire and angel part of me at once than I can die.

The moment I felt and saw my husband die I went on a rampage. I slaughter any and all in my path be it human or not. I couldn't see past my rage my powers and my strength grew out of control with my emotions. My wings unconsciously appeared and my canines extended making me look like the avenging angel I found myself to be as I sought vengeance and destruction for my husband's death.

When I was exhausted I gave a keening howl to the moon filled with pain and heartbreak and a need for vengeance as though those who ambushed us were dead I knew there were more of them out there and those who hired them and I wanted their heads on a platter! All of them!

I wanted to die so badly but not only was I denied it but I had to be strong for my son and I was so tired of being strong. The only thing keeping me sane from my longing for death is my son and my need for vengeance on vampires and humans. Because in the end it all started with them.

A vampire broke my heart after introducing me to this world, a vampire tortured me for three years and an hour if I include James. Vampires and humans both made me what I am. Vampires took me away from my father and the humans helped the vampires keep me from him. A human killed my mother and Phil. A vampire almost killed my son, vampires are the reason I was sent to hell. Finally vampires and human's killed my husband, my imprint, my Jacob!

With Jacob gone I will never imprint again, my wolf will never allow it and neither will I. If I could I would never love another,. Unfortunately while Jacob was my imprint he was never my mate. Since I am part vampire I have a mate out there somewhere for my vampire side of me seeing as a vampire be a mate and imprint at the same time. It is why there are no vampire imprints. Now I had to wait who knows how long for my mate and believe you me I am in no hurry! Jacob could never and will never be replaced but he will be avenged this I vow.

16 years later and my son and I are still hunting and we won't stop until my husband is avenged. So that leads to where I am now hunting down vampires starting with the one who started it all. After HIM I will continue to hunt them all. They better watch out!

 _Death is riding for them!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Standing in the meadow that used to be so special to her once upon a time, Bella waited for her old lover. It has been sixty years since she had last seen the monster she used to love. Longer, if you counted her time in hell.

Bella wouldn't even be entertaining the idea of meeting the leech if it weren't for her son. Bella and Chris were hunting a couple of vampires last month, when one of the bloodsuckers took her son while she was fighting one of the other vampires. It turned out to be an ambush, something she would have known if she wasn't so blinded by the familiar feeling of rage at the mere sight of the leeches.

Once the sucker was nothing but ash, Bella turned to see if her only child was okay. Only when she turned around to where she last saw him fighting his own vampire, did she notice to her dismay that he was missing. Her baby boy was gone! Chris was taken from her! Bella flew into a rage, scouring all of Seattle and Port Angeles for her child only to come up empty.

No matter how many vampires and their servants or sympathizers she tortured and killed the answer was always the same. Nothing. No one knew anything about some hunter's kid being taken. In fact, the fuckers congratulated the monster for snagging a hunter's kid!

Week after week this pattern continued, until last week one of her…informants or rather her victims knew something. The vampire who likely took Chris was a golden eyed vampire, as some golden eyed coven has taken in a human pet lately.

To say that Bella was pissed off would be putting it mildly. To say that she was livid would be too tame. Bella was so far passed pissed off and livid that for the first time since her husband's death Bella lost control of her beasts. Bella knew of only one coven who liked to toy with humans without killing them via bite. The same coven who she once upon a time thought of as family.

The Cullen's.

Now her baby boy is following in his mother's footsteps it seems. Having been taken by the Cullen's. Bella just hoped and prayed that her little boy was not stupid enough to fall in love with one of them.

After having calmed down enough to think rationally, she determined he must have been taken for a reason. It could be possible that he was taken to lure her back to them. But if that was the case, then how in the seven hell's did they know that she was alive much less that she has a child?

Regardless of the reason, Bella needed to find her son now! So she called one of her contacts in Forks to check the first place she thought the Cullen's could be staying. Though she doubted they would be stupid enough to return so soon, Bella honestly wouldn't put it past them as they were indeed some very stupid vampires.

Dialing the familiar number she had not called in years, she waited for the person on the other end to answer. After a couple of rings a voice husky from sleep answered.

"Hello?"

Bella took a moment to steel herself for the conversation that was to come. When she was ready to speak to the person she used to call friend. She took a deep breath and answered, her voice uncertain as she hoped they wouldn't hang up on her.

"Jessica."

There was a sharp intake of breathe on the other end of the phone as her old friend heard her voice. It has been years since they had last spoken after all, and though it has been awhile she knew Jess probably hoped to never speak to her again after what she had done. Bella only hoped that Jess stayed on the phone long enough to listen to her before she hung up. Bella couldn't continue her search for her son without help, and her old friend's special kind of help would be preferred. Hopefully she will help.

After all it was her Nephew's life that is at stake.

 **So what did you think? Did you see that coming? Huh? Jessica of all people! Wow my possessed pen is something! I was originally going to put Angela but then my pen had other ideas. Not to mention I think that would be kind of cliche'.**

 **What do you think Bella means by Jessica's nephew? How is Chris Jessica's nephew?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. It has been almost five years since she has last spoke to her old friend. Bella found out after two years after her return from capture that Jessica was her half-sister. Charlie had gotten drunk from grief at Renee taking Bella and running out on him and had a drunken one-night stand with Jessica's mom, the result of that night was Jessica. It turned out that Jessica knew about it, which was why she tried to befriend her in her own snobby kind of way.

It wasn't until she was recovered somewhat from her capture that Bella found out and could appreciate having Jessica as her sister. It also turns out that Jessica is supernatural as well, she is a witch. This explains so much! Not only that but as a witch she ages much slower than humans and thus is over sixty years old and doesn't look a day over twenty. They were family and loved each other even though they got on each other's nerves. Bella was just happy that when her loved ones died on her, she still had some family left beyond her children.

But despite being family sometimes it isn't enough. Bella could admit that she is a broken woman, she would never deny that with all the shit that she has been through in her life. But she would never be so broken as to sleep with her sister's husband, much less Mike Newton of all people. So, when Jess accused her of sleeping with him, that led to such a fight that ended in the death of their relationship.

Of course, Bella still tried to connect with her without talking to her. Bella sent Jessica an invitation to her and Jacob's wedding, she sent pictures of her children, she sent invitations to birthdays. But they were all ignored, it broke Bella's heart but she understood that Jessica didn't want anything to do with her and she could respect that. She could respect that even if she didn't like it.

But now after five years Bella is swallowing her pride and talking to her sister asking her-no begging her for her help. Bella hopes and prays that her sister can put aside her pride and help her find her son before the Cullen's turn him against her or do something far worse to him. Years ago, the thought of them harming any children of hers in any way would never have even crossed her mind. But after what they have done to her, and the fact that he is the son of a shifter and someone who isn't Edward. Well, she has no guarantees that when she finds him, because she will find him. She has no guarantee that he will be alive and that thought scares her more than anything ever will.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Jessica finally answered her.

"Bella?' Jessica's suddenly more alert voice answered her. Almost sobbing with relief that her sister didn't hang up on her, Bella lost it.

"Jessie!" Bella's panicked voice wailed on the phone, "Please you have to help me! You have to help me!"

Shocked at hearing Bella's voice after so long and hearing her panicked and desperate pleas, Jessica tried to find out what it was that has left her sister in such a state.

"Bells? What hap-"

"THEY TOOK MY SON!" Bella roared in fury and despair, before descending into wailing sobs.

Shocked at what her sister said, Jessica felt her heart clench and it felt like her heart was in her throat. Closing her eyes in quite grief as she heard her sister breaking in her ears, Jessica prayed to whoever was listening that when they found her nephew, she prayed he was alive and that he wasn't hurt. Taking a calming breath, she glanced at the cupboard that kept her craft and with firm resolve sought to help her sister and her nephew. Hopefully along the way they can mend the rift in their bond, but for now she should focus on finding her nephew. To do that she must calm her sister before she passes out from hysteria.

"Bella, we will find him," Jessica spoke firmly and calmly breaking Bella from her haze of grief and despair. Sniffling pathetically, her chest swelled with hope that her little sister will help her find her son.

"We will?" Bella asked hopefully making Jessica's already breaking heart break even more. It hurt her to realize that Bella honestly thought that she wouldn't help her look for her nephew. But she couldn't blame her, five years of no contact, Jessica wouldn't have believed her either if the roles were reversed. It still hurt her though.

"We will." Jessica confirmed, determined to not only find her nephew, but to help heal her sister from the aftermath of what they will find and determined to fix their relationship. With a sob of relief, Bella told Jessica of her suspicions of who took him. After telling Bella that she will be right over, they hung up and Jessica raced to get dressed. Before she left the house to see her sister for the first time in five years Jessica vowed on her honor as a witch that whoever has her Nephew will pay.

 _May God have Mercy on those Poor Fucks who took my Nephew and made my sister cry!_


End file.
